Mate o monstro,
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: diz a freira dissimulada. x INUZUKA KIBA/SAI. Bronze no II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil, tema: Quebra de Clichê, item: Início de Relacionamento. Presente para capuccinoecanela x


**Naruto não me pertence :)**

**Presente de aniversário (atrasado) para capuccinoecanela.**

**Fanfic betada por Miss of Darkness.**

**Fanfic em resposta ao II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil.

* * *

  
**

**Mate o monstro,**

**(**_diz a freira dissimulada_**)**

_

* * *

_

_Eu sou o espinho de todas as rosas_  
_ Você pode enviar minha esperança_  
_ Eu sou o pesadelo que te acorda do sonho, _  
_ o sonho de amor_

HIM, "Vampire Heart" (Tradução)

* * *

Desde pequeno, Sai sabia que existia algo a mais no mundo do que a simples humanidade. O planeta de montanhas inalcançáveis e de noite espetacularmente escura pedia por mais. Magia, maldições, bruxas, vampiros, tudo isso existia, ele tinha certeza. Seus amigos diziam que era idiotice.

Eles todos morreram.

**X**

Assim que os olhares se encontraram, Sai sabia muito bem que ele era a pessoa diferente que sempre quis conhecer. A selvageria de seu sorriso, o tom bronzeado de sua pele e as marcas em seu rosto indicava tudo isso. E, no entanto, ao trocar palavras com tal ser, ele lhe entregou respostas simpáticas e humanas demais.

Isso foi uma decepção pessoal. Não tinha nenhum glamour vampiresco nele.

Mas quando ele se aproximou sorrateiramente e adentrou na casa de Sai sem ser convidado e o jogou em sua cama, ele murmurou: Odeio vampiros. E, de fato, ele não era vampiro nenhum. O jeito como aquele braço forte prendia sua cintura e o forçava a agüentar todas aquelas investidas violentas – além de derramar todo aquele suor e aquele sêmen e aqueles urros e gritos na calada da noite –, ficava claro que o animal que guardava dentro de si era muito mais perigoso que um simples morcego.

**X**

Não sou lobisomem nenhum, ele disse com um sorriso confortável. E como um sorriso podia ser confortável era uma coisa realmente inexplicável.

De fato, havia regras demais para que ele fosse um lobisomem. E esse homem quebrava todas elas.

**X**

A resposta veio de seu pai. Ele é um metamórfico, filho, foi dito com uma facilidade tão intensa que assustava. Uma arma com balas de prata lhe foi entregue, e ela era realmente pesada. Vamos matá-lo esta noite, seu pai completou.

Mas balas de prata só funcionavam com lobisomens.

**X**

Mate o monstro, diz a freira dissimulada. Ela se agarra ao chão, como se ele fosse ceder a qualquer instante sob seus pés. O terço está destruído no chão; as miçangas baratas balançam de um lado para o outro, sem motivo algum. O seio esquerdo dela está à mostra e o sangue escorre como leite materno.

E Sai simplesmente não sabe o que está acontecendo. Sabe, mas não sabe. Sua cabeça dói, a arma está mais pesada e seus dedos estão tão suados que ameaçam derrubar o revólver no chão.

O lobo enorme o encara de maneira feroz do altar por um momento, enquanto, no outro, ele pode ver os músculos escuros se retesarem por um instante antes do bote. E quando a escuridão se aproxima com aquela boca fétida derrubando saliva, Sai atira.

O silêncio atinge a vila destruída. Uma última vez.

**X**

Foi um tiro certeiro na cabeça.

**X**

A lua estava vermelha, como todos os outros dias. Sentiu o cheiro da floresta negra e sorriu de maneira singela para Kiba.

A freira parou de gritar.

**X**

_Número de palavras: 474

* * *

_

**N/A.: **E a culpa disso é da capuccinoecanela. Aliás, essa fanfic é sua, de presente de aniversário. Eu ia fazer uma segunda parte daquela KibaSai, mas depois de ler "queime a bruxa, disse o bispo", eu só consegui manter o casal mesmo, rs. Claro que a outra fanfic ainda virá, só não agora.

Enfim, para o Chall da Crovax, again. Porque eu adorei essa challenge e acho que, dessa vez, eu acertei na quebra de clichê. Início de relacionamento, que ocorre em todo instante na fanfic – isto é, como começou o relacionamento com o Kiba quando se conheceram e quando descobriram que ele era um metamórfico.

**II Challenge de Drabbles – Mestrado por S. Crovax – **_Tema: Quebra de Clichê – Item: Início de Relacionamento_


End file.
